Dinner, Maybe
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet at a Zumba class. Fluff ensues.


**AN: Hey, I haven't written in a while, but this was prompted on my tumblr ( .com) by klainesmarried. Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Kurt, I'm just saying, you should consider taking an aerobics class, or something of the sort."

Kurt waves her off. "No, I'm perfectly content jazzercising twice a week here. Cheap, private and I can just be free."

"Kurt. How do I say this…your, um, jazzercising. Well, it's a bit…distracting."

"Distracting? It is because…" Kurt trails off, and he hates that a blush is creeping into his cheeks.

"Yes, Kurt, the shorts. Your twinkle-tube is flying all over the place. And I'm deprived. So either you start wearing longer shorts, you sign up for aerobics, or you'll have me constantly leering at you. And given our situation, I'll just go get the Yellowbook and sign you up right now!"

Kurt groans, "Fine. But I'm setting up an account for you on , so your perverted little mind is satisfied. I never took you for the kinky type, Rachel. Booty shorts, really?"

Rachel's face screws, and then her lips purse in a thin line. "I may or may not have went through a Richard Simmons faze at a young age."

"Oh _god, _that greasy afro!" Kurt fake moans as Rachel shoves him in the side, and they eventually dissolve to a fit of laughter on the couch and end up watching _Boogie Down the Pounds, _all half-attempts to mimic his moves.

His first class, to say the least, is a bit frightening. He's not one to cringe at boobs, but the amount of middle-aged mom's wearing sheer yoga pants and tight tank tops makes him feel a bit uneasy. He curses Rachel Berry under his breath as he lays out his mat next to a seemingly nice woman that looks her early twenties, thankfully wearing that doesn't reveal her entire body.

He's about halfway through his warm-up when all hell breaks lose. A sweet, beautiful, absolutely _gorgeous, _sweaty hell. A handsome young man in tight green booty shorts that leave _nothing _to the imagination.

"Tina! Look, I came!" He shouts as he approaches. _Oh, so that's her name._

__"Blaine, shut up. I know you're all for flare and grand entrances, but _please, _I brought you here so you'd stop ranting about 'not being flexible enough', which is total bullshit." He smiles, all white teeth that Kurt falls for instantly.

The man, _Blaine_, laughs brightly, and Kurt swears it's the most gorgeous thing he's ever heard. And he's seen _Wicked, _and plenty of other musicals. Nothing compares. "Not just so you can stare at my ass?"

"That's just a bonus." _Damn right it is. _

"Still gay, Tina." He quips and Kurt's heart flutters and swells in his chest because lusting over a straight man is _definitely _a pain that Kurt doesn't need to deal with right now.

"Doesn't mean I can't look." _Me too, Tina, me too._

__Thankfully, before Kurt's shorts begin to tent any further, the instructor introduces herself and guides them into their first stretching position.

"Pardon me." Kurt has to do a double take, because that's _fucking Blaine, the hottest man to exist. Ever. _staring at him with honey amber eyes, and Kurt forgets to breathe for a minute.

"O-oh, yeah, sorry. I'll make space so you can sit by Ti-, your friend." Kurt stutters and internally kicks himself for being so lame. He thought his nervous, shy days have been long gone since high school.

"That's okay. I _really _wouldn't mind sitting by you. But yeah, I just need you to move a bit so I can squeeze in between you and the woman in the er-flashy camisole. If you don't mind, of course." Kurt swears his heart melts into his chest at how gentlemanly Blaine is.

Kurt blushes from the tips of his ears, scooting his mat over and staring at the ceiling because it's starting to get embarrassing how turned on by a stranger he is.

"Thank you. I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way. Who are you, Blue Eyes?"

Kurt sputters on his own breath for a second because _ohmygod, _ _the gorgeous man is hitting on me._

__"Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt Hummel, if I'm going to be stuck in this crummy zumba class filled with middle aged women, it's a pleasure to have been stuck with you." Blaine flashes that smile again, his eyes that beautiful, bright gold.

"You're not so bad yourself, even with those tacky green shorts." Kurt smiles, and Blaine laughs.

"Hey, they're not tacky. I think they're rather nice, thank you very much."

"They'll just have to do." Kurt teases, biting back a grin because Blaine is staring at him like a precious prize, hanging off of his every word and he's reveling in it.

"Alright, ladies! Time to step it up a bit! Let's get on our feet and dance!" She says, overly peppy as the old hit, Pink's _Raise Your Glass _blares from the speakers and she goes into full throttle, doing moves that are rather _promiscuous. _

__And Kurt realizes that Blaine has to be doing those moves as well, and when he side eyes him to look, Blaine's staring back at him with dark, lust-blown eyes as they both shake and shimmy with the beat.

After a few more agonizing minutes of vigorous dance and avoiding looking anywhere but at the dance instructor, Blaine grabs him by the wrist and pulls him close. Kurt nearly stumbles into him., but he holds him up.

"Come with me." Blaine whispers, rough and gravelly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt swallows thickly as Blaine drags them out with curious looks from Tina.

Blaine pulls him into the single family bathroom, pulls him close until their bodies are flush together. Kurt can feel that Blaine's hard, he is too. Kurt gasps at the sensation, and Blaine takes that as ample opportunity and buries his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, mouthing at the skin there.

"_God_, you're so fucking hot, Kurt. Watching you dance like that…" Blaine carries off, kissing his way up to Kurt's neck and sucking there. "Your thighs, your _ass, your everything. _I couldn't resist." He breathes against Kurt's neck.

Blaine then stops to breathe, a moment of suspense where Kurt, lust-addled brain thinks Blaine's about to run out. But instead, Blaine drops his hands to Kurt's hips, cranes his neck up and kisses Kurt sweetly. All soft brushes of lips that Kurt melts into.

Seconds later, Blaine pulls back. Kurt sucks in a shaky breath, opening his eyes to find Blaine just staring at him.

"Sorry about that…I just, you-"

Kurt leans in and presses a quick kiss to Blaine's lips because he can't help himself. "It's okay. I liked it." Blaine blushes and smiles, a stark contrast to what he was minutes before. "But next time, you should take me out to dinner first before you press me up against a wall and ravish me."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I'm really not." Blaine smiles before leaning in and kissing Kurt again. It's slow, like the first kiss and Kurt falls in love with the sounds Blaine makes as they kiss.

Soon enough, they break apart for air. Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt's, taking in steady breaths before saying: "So, Kurt Hummel. You said something about me taking you out to dinner?


End file.
